


Ask Me No Questions

by Zoodan21



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater, Supernatural
Genre: 'is my roommate weird or am i just paranoid?' the fic, Crossover, Multi, POV Outsider, Post-The Raven King, Roommates, Stanford Era, sorta??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoodan21/pseuds/Zoodan21
Summary: Sam got accepted into Stanford University, and he's happy about it, really. His roommate is a bit weird, but it's just be paranoia from spending a whole life searching for supernatural beings. It would be ridiculous if the guy he was living with turned out to be a witch.Adam got out of Henrietta and all he wants to do is focus on studying and maybe call Ronan once a month, but it's a bit hard when his roommate's behavior isn't completely normal. Really, who lines the windows with salt and acts like it's a normal thing?Or, it's hard to cling to normality when the person you're living with is anything but normal.





	1. curiouser and curiouser

**Author's Note:**

> what even is timelines right???  
> tbh this is a fun little thing i wrote because i love sam, i love adam and i really like outsider perspectives so this is basically me going 'if you want to read something you gotta write it yourself'

In the end all of Adam’s hard work had paid off, he’d gotten out of Henrietta and the dirt that surrounded it. He was 41 hours away, across the country and with a scholarship to Stanford University for sustainability and engineering. He knew that his friends had been concerned about his decision for a double major, but Adam was determined to do it. If he had survived Henrietta he could survive college, where there were less dead kings and ley lines to worry about.

He’d arrived to the campus a few days before it was orientation to set up his dorm room. It was a small space, shared with another student. Adam could have chosen to get a room for himself, but then he’d have to pay for it with his own pocket money and while it had been tempting, there was no way Adam was adding even more work to his schedule. If he could get a place to sleep for free he was going to take it, pride be damned. Besides, it had been paid of by his grades, so really he had earned this.

At the time of his arrival there had been no sign of the person who he was going to share a dorm with, so Adam, with the help of Ronan, had unpacked the few bags of stuff he’d brought with him in peace. Adam had only brought the most important things he needed to college the rest of his few possessions had been left at the barns or thrown away. There wasn’t much that Adam had that had that sweet nostalgia attached to it. No, this was a new start and it was going to be done properly. Nothing from his parents trailer, a select few things from St. Agnes and a handful of things from the barns. 

There wasn’t much to indicate which part of the 2 bedroom was his, except for the fact that the bed was made and there was one photo on the desk. It’s doesn't feel like that’s how it should be, in Adam’s mind he knows something is missing, there should be something more in the room to make it his. But he doesn’t know what, so he let’s it be. 

 

The night before orientation Adam’s roommate knocked on the door. It was past 9 pm, still light outside but late enough for Adam to start preparing for bed. He knew it was early, but there was only so much he could do before tomorrow. He’d read through the first chapters in most of his course books to be prepared for the lectures, he’d even made notes. But Ronan had practically begged Adam to try to take it a little more chill this semester and not overwork himself within one week, and, well, Adam had promised, and he didn’t want to break that promise this early. 

The knock startled him, and Adam scrambled from where was was sitting on the bed with a book in his lap to the door, stopping for a moment to fix his shirt and then opening the door.  
The man on the other side is tall, taller than Adam with curly hair and a bag slung over his shoulder. He’s wearing a jacket and plaid despite it being the beginning of september in California and worn out shoes. 

“Hi, I’m Sam. Uh Sam Winchester I think this is my room as well?” He has a small smile, awkward in a way that Adam recognizes. So he just nods before stepping aside. 

“Yeah, I’m Adam Parrish. Nice to meet you.” He doesn’t mean to cover his accent but he does, it’s a habit not easily let go off.

“You too.” Sam reached out with a hand and Adam took it, both of theirs grip solid. It was a new beginning if Adam ever saw one. 

 

Sam wasn’t sure what to think about the guy he was sharing a room with. He was quieter than Dean could even dream about being and had about as much stuff with him as Sam himself. They both kept to themselves, only really exchanging awkward small talk from time to time before going back to focusing on working. One one hand Sam knew he was lucky, he could have ended up living with someone who’d only gone to college to party and score girls. Adam Parrish seemed more focused on studying than bothering Sam and in return Sam did the same. 

Sometimes they would go down to the library together and it was nice, for once, to be there with someone who didn’t complain when Sam had been there for longer than two hours. He missed Dean and their dad, of course, but this was Sam’s decision and he was standing by it. Going to Stanford to study law was where his future was at and he wasn’t going to apologize or go crawling back to his dad. If there was one thing that man had taught Sam it was how to be stubborn. 

But what he’d also been taught was how to be paranoid and pay attention to details, and while it was something Sam had wanted to leave behind it was impossible to ignore. After a few weeks at the school he and Adam had gotten closer, Sam wouldn’t consider them friends exactly but they were good acquaintances who shared a room and helped each other study. Because of that it was hard for Sam to miss it; Adam was weird. 

Not in ‘I’m possessed by a demon way’, but there was something a bit off with him. He’s not sure exactly what it is, but there’s something. Maybe it’s because Aam sometimes got that look in his eyes when it was late at night with rain thundering against the window, where the rest of the world seemed to matter less to him. But that could just be homesickness, Adam didn’t share much of his past, just like Sam, but there was always something left behind. 

That wasn’t Sam’s first clue that he was actually right when it came to Adam’s weirdness. It came in the form of a potted flower. 

Adam had brought it to the dorm one day, carrying the half dead flower against his body as he unlocked the door and stepped inside. He’d shrugged as answer when Sam had raised an eyebrow at him before sitting it down on his desk.

“Jenifer, you know of her right? She’s going away for something and asked me to keep her flower alive.” Adam shrugged again. “I couldn’t really say no, unless you’re allergic or somethin’?”

Sam shook his head. “No, no allergies at all. Do you know how to take care of a flower though?” It was a simple task but Sam knew how clueless some guys where when it came to simple stuff like that, and if someone gave him a random flower he’d probably overwater it in a day.

“Yeah, I’ve, uh, I’ve never really had any problems with flowers and plants before. They seem to like me.” Adam chuckled and rubbed one of the leafs between his thumb and middle finger. Adam’s hands were slender, with sun kissed freckles covering the back and his fingers as well. They weren’t covered in small scars from fighting supernatural creatures or learning how to defend himself from them, but they were rough like Sam’s own. He knew that Adam had worked as a mechanic, or at least worked with cars, during high school, so Sam assumed the small calluses on his hands came from that.

“Okay if you say so. Don’t come to me when you need to buy a new one three days before she returns back.” He shot back, earning a snort from Adam. He’d been worried in the beginning that teasing Adam wouldn’t go over well, but it turned out that they both seemed to understand each others snarkiness. It wasn’t the same like with Dean, but it wasn’t a bad change. 

“I won’t be.” Adam promised and then pulled out his computer from his bag. That was the end of that conversation.

It turned out that Sam had been wrong, because three days later the flower was in full bloom despite not standing in a place where sunlight reached it. When Adam had brought it to the rom it had been alive sure, but it certainly hadn’t been on it’s way to look like a ornament in the window to a flower shop. But Sam didn’t know much about flowers and had never grown up in a family that cared about them, so chances were that he simply was ignorant. 

What had been weird was the time when he’d walked back to the room after a long evening spent at the library working on some paper. If anyone claimed that law students had it good Sam would shove his whole course book down that person’s throat, but that wasn’t the important part. When he finally got inside he was greeted with Adam sitting at his desk, talking to the flower, in latin? 

Sam knew latin, it was kinda the basis for being a hunter but he didn’t know Adam knew latin. He didn’t seem to be saying anything special, only talking about a forest and Cabeswater? Sam wasn’t sure what it translated to, but he’d look it up later.

“Hey Adam, didn’t know you knew latin?” He tried to sound casual, like it was any other question, he wasn’t sure he succeeded. Adam sat up straight, and looked over at Sam. His shoulders were raised just slightly, and his light eyebrows were furrowed. Sam could recognize defensiveness when he saw it but he didn’t understand why that would be Adam’s reaction. 

“Yeah was taught in high school and was friends with the biggest latin nerd ever.” he rolled his eyes but his shoulders reminded raised high. “You?” 

It wasn’t a shorter answer than Sam expected, Adam didn’t like sharing anything about himself that hadn’t something to do with the University and he couldn’t really be blamed because Sam was the exact same.

“My dad taught me, thought it was imperative for my life or something.” They both knew that the other wasn’t telling the whole story but there was no way either of them could push for an answer without having to give themselves away. It created a low tension between them that flared up every now and again when they touched upon subjects that could connect to their past. Sam was relieved that at least they both understood this and respected each other enough to not engage. 

Adam’s shoulders lowered and he cracked his neck and looked on his watch on his wrist. It was worn out, just like all of his other stuff. “You were out later than expected.” He commented. 

Sam sighed and slumped down on his bed, eyelids falling shut. “Yeah, I don’t know what I was thinking when I chose law dude, it fucking sucks.” He only got a laugh in response.

But the thing with the plant didn’t stop there, over the 2 week period that Jenifer was away the flower slowly turned from potted house decoration to something that could be found growing deep in the jungle undisturbed for years. It had grown at least 15 inches, leaves curling around the stem and reaching for the white flowers growing at the top and roots spilling out from the pot and slowly climbing down the side of Adam’s desk. 

Sam didn’t know what to even make of that, according to google it was supposed to be a Primorse, but it sure as hell didn’t look like it. He’d asked Adam about it but he’d seem clueless as to why the plant was freaking out as well.

When Jenifer returned to get her flower she’d taken one look at it and then turned to Adam with a startled look on her face. “How did… Did you give it steroids or something?”

“No, it just sorta, did that.” Adam answered, scratching his neck and looking away from Jenifer.

“Okay.” She dragged out the word and went past him to look at the flower and the roots that curled around the leg of Adam’s desk. “Okay you know what? Just keep it, I don’t know what you did but at least it’s growing now.”  
Ignoring Adam’s startled look and Sam who tried to not to snort at Adam’s face, Jenifer said a quick goodbye before getting out from the room in less than three seconds. 

It would have been fine if it had only been one flower, except that it wasn’t. Sam had thought that one overgrown flower was enough for the small space they shared, but then Adam came back to the dorm carrying a small package he’d gotten in the mail and a sheepish smile. 

“So, would you mind some more plants? I, uh, I told my boyfriend about that-” he gestured to the maybe Primrose, “and he thought it was a good idea to send me flower seeds from his farm.” 

Sam, like an idiot, said yes. Because it was a bit cute that Adam had someone who sent him flowers and he wasn’t against having some decorations in the room, it was still very plain. He did regret it later though, because apparently all plants acted like Adam was their own personal brand of carbon dioxide and sunlight. The plants seemed to reach for the places where Adam spent most of his time, curling around his desk and his bed, big yellow flowers hovering over his pillow and small delicate pink ones growing around his books. They left Sam’s side of the room untouched, thankfully. 

He didn’t know much about plants but even Dean, who couldn’t tell a rose from a dandelion, would be able to see that there was something not quite right about the situation. So when Sam arrived to the dorm late another night just a few days after and found Adam sitting in the dark on his bed with only a candle lit, head bowed over a bowl of water and mumbling under his breath, Sam felt the hairs on his neck stand up. 

He didn’t know what it was, but there was something not-human about his roommate.


	2. Trying to be so right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoooo another chapter!!! not that much dialoge in this one, i apologize for that!! but I hope you like it anyhow c:
> 
> the title of this chapter is shamelessly a line from a song by chvrches just like the title because I'm a slut for their music 
> 
>  
> 
> and oh my god i just gotta say THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the comments and kudos you guys left on chapter one!!!! I've never gotten that big of a response on any of my fics before it really made my day!!! i was legit so shocked i expected like 60 people to read this and maybe 2 reviews wtf!!!

Adam liked Stanford, he liked it much more than anticipated. It was filled with people who was to busy with their own lives and the drama surrounding to care about what he was doing. Adam was unknowable but it wasn’t isolating, this time it came with the freedom of knowing that nobody would judge him. He might have been a scholarship kid but at least he wasn’t alone. 

 

He knew that he wasn’t ever going to be able to relate to the normal and average college student, seeing your friend die in front of you and making contracts with ancient forests made that impossible. In the back of his mind he’d prepared to have to act like an Algonby student around everyone, posh and perfect and only complaining about having too much fun in life. But having Sam Winchester as his roommate changed that.

 

In the same way that Adam could look at most people and recognize wealth, he could look at Sam and recognize poverty. He didn’t intend to do it, it was just that he knew what it looked like, shirts worn out not because they were styled that way but because they had been used too much. Skin a bit to rough for it to have been washed with expensive products and a face that was re used to furrowed brows than a relaxed state. It was just how it was, and Adam was the last person who was going to blame anyone for coming from the same situation as him. 

 

If Stanford had been Sam’s way to get out it was good. Better he was here studying to become a lawyer and running from his past than being stuck in it. Maybe it was just a coincidence that they ended up living together, but Adam was happy with it.

  
  
  
  


Considering all the weird habits Adam had gotten into during the last year of highschool and then never gotten rid off he really shouldn’t be judging Sam for anything he did, but it was hard sometimes. It might have been some weird tradition from the south but Adam had never seen anyone line the windows with salt outside of bad movies with demons in it and in the Spiderwick chronicles he’d read at the library as a kid. So when he walked into the room one day and saw a thin line of white crystals along the window pane he’d raised an eyebrow at it before going back to studying. 

 

He wasn’t there to complain about other people, he was there to get a better future. If he sent a text to Blue about it followed by a bunch of question marks then it didn’t count, he was simply keeping contact with his friends that’s all. 

 

Besides the salt Sam was a normal person with a study drive as intense as Adam’s, and they both had made a silent agreement to try and not disturb each other when it was close to a test or just a lot for them to do, which was pretty much always. Adam might have been called suicidal by multiple people when he’d told them he was going to be double majoring, but it was a small blessing to know that Sam seemed to always have it a bit worse than him.

 

It was nice living with someone who valued academics and who was  _ talented _ in studying. Sure Sam might take the same time as Adam to write an essay and they both had the other proofread it twice, but Sam had a knack for finding the right information he needed. Adam had tried to get him to explain it once, but his roommate had been tight lipped about the subject and he knew when to back off so he did. 

 

Just as well as Adam was able to understand at least a bit of the conditions that Sam had been raised in, he was sure that Sam could see the same thing. Neither of them were idiots.          Their friendship, if it could be called that, worked perfectly for Adam, he had no desire to get dragged into some weird scheme during college, Gansey might live for the strangeness in life but Adam lived for the normalcy. 

 

The flower incident was not part of that normalcy. He hadn’t thought that being the magician would affect normal, non-welsh magical forest plants but he was wrong. Adam liked plants, they looked nice, it was only going to be there for a few weeks at the most and added a bit of color to his and Sam’s dorm room. The only decoration they had besides the occasional shirt draped over a chair and study notes were the one framed photo Adam had put up on the table by his bed, so adding a flower wouldn't hurt. 

 

It had taken Adam about three days to realize that he was going to regret taking care of the plant for Jenifer, and that his dreams of normality had opened the window and the only thing that kept them from jumping out was Adam’s desperation. It had taken a little while longer for Sam to catch up on the fact that  _ normal house plants didn’t develop a life of their own in less than a week,  _  but Adam knew as soon as he did. 

 

Sam had looked at the flower and then back at Adam and there was something colder in his eyes, like Adam was a puzzle piece that he couldn’t place out. Adam was used to being judged, but this was a different sort or judgement than the stares he’d gotten at Aglionby. Sam was more calculating, more analytical. 

 

It had only lasted for a few moments before Sam had raised an eyebrow at him and Adam had to act like he had no idea how flowers worked. Either Sam had believed him or he was a good actor, whatever it was Adam had decided he needed to call Ronan to discuss the apparent problem as soon as Sam had left for his morning class the next day. 

 

It had only taken Ronan two calls to pick up, which was a new record. Usually Adam gave up after five and waited for Ronan to notice the missed calls and call him back. It wasn’t the most stable system but it worked, and Adam was pretty sure he was the only person who Ronan actually reached out to over phone, which always made him feel special, appreciated.

 

“ _ Yeah _ ?” Came Ronan’s voice from the other end of the line and Adam rolled his eyes. His boyfriend might have gotten better at using his phone but that didn’t men that his manners had improved with it.

 

“Good morning to you too.” 9am wasn’t early for him but Ronan had the habit of waking up at 5am to take care of the cows and then go back to bed and sleep until Opal woke him up. She was better than any alarm clock ever invented, something Adam had gotten to experience over the summer, there was nothing quite like waking up to hoves crashing down on your back. 

 

“ _ It’s fucking pouring down outside, what good morning are you talking about?”  _ Adam bit his lip, smiling slightly. Ronan’s voice was rough from sleep and he could imagine him laying in bed, phone close to one ear and arm thrown over his eyes. It was almost enough to make him feel homesick, almost. 

 

“Am I supposed to feel bad about that? Aren’t you the one who complains whenever it’s too much sun because your carrots doesn’t get enough hydration or somethin’?” Adam secretly committed every farmer rant Ronan went through to memory, he always got incredibly passionate over the simplest things.

 

“ _ Yeah well at this rate they’re gonna drown. What’s going down at university?”  _ The change of subject was apparent and Ronan tried to sound way too casual for it to actually be a casual question. 

 

Adam exhaled. “Good things, for the most part. Only, this is going to sound weird okay? I got asked to take care of my neighbors flower-” 

 

“ _ And of course you couldn’t say no to that.”  _ Ronan interrupted. 

 

“Anyways. What I was going to say is that it isn’t really behaving like, a, uh flower? I think I fucked it up.” There was a moment of silence. 

 

_ “How the fuck do you fuck up a flower Parrish?” _ While Adam couldn’t see it he knew that Ronan had one eyebrow raised and was most probably doing that crooked half smirk. Like he was waiting for a good story to come. 

 

“I-” How was Adam even going to explain the situation? I think the plant freaked out because my connection to a dead forest that you dreamt up and apparently being the hands and eyes of that place is like the best fertilizer for flowers? “I think it got affected by Cabeswater, it’s growing all over the place and it’s not natural. Imagine a normal plant only it’s been watered with extra strong protein shakes for two weeks and would you please stop laughing?” 

 

“ _ ‘M not laughing, _ ” Ronan denied, snickering into the mic. “ _ That’s so fucked up, how did you even do that shit? _ ”

 

“I don’t know!” Adam exclaimed. “It just started to grow that way and I can’t stop it, I swear!” 

 

“ _ Okay, sure yeah, so what are you gonna do about it? _ ” 

 

“Give it back to Jenifer when she returns.” It was the simplest solution and probably the easiest as well, Jenifer would get her flower back and it would continue to grow at a normal rate.

 

“ _ Well there’s your solution, _ ” Adam rolled his eyes, he hoped Ronan could somehow sense it from across the country. “ _ Anyways, wanna hear about the shit Opal pulled yesterday? She’s a fucking pest. _ ” 

 

Leaning back in his chair Adam let a soft smile grace his lips. He’d never thought he would experience homesickness, when he was younger he had imagined that the only reaction thinking of Henrietta would give him was the relief of knowing that he wasn’t stuck in that town. But things were different now, and Adam had a reason to miss home. 

  
  
  
  


Sam had a lot of scars. 

 

They seemed to be all over his body, small, thin ones over his fingers and the back of his hands and big ugly ones going round his biceps and one going from the back of his shoulder to the side of his neck. Adam was sure there was a lot more, but he didn’t want to stare.

 

It was only a matter of time before Adam would see Sam in some stage of undressing. Because they lived together, and who really had the energy to go to the bathroom to change clothes when class started at 8am? The first time Adam had been awake enough to actually acknowledge the fact that yes, Sam was changing shirts in front of him and yes, his roommate was  _ fit, _ he had had to look away to hide his burning face. It was morifying but it wasn’t like Adam was blind. Sam hadn’t noticed anything, thank God.

 

But beyond that first one sided embarrassing moment Adam got used to it. He was concerned however, because Sam might look like he went to the gym four times a week but he also looked like he had tried to pick a fight with Edward Scissorhands and lost. While Adam didn’t want to make any assumptions none of those scars looked self inflicted and combined with the fact that he knew basically nothing about Sam’s life before Stanford, well. Having a father who used his son to test the sharpness of his knives on seemed so outside of reality, but so could having a father who caused his son permanent deafness in one ear be seen as well. 

 

Maybe he was projecting. Adam had considered it after finding out that Sam knew latin as well. Maybe Sam had just been a real delinquent before college and who just wanted to distance himself from his family because he wanted to be his own man and there was no deeper meaning.         

 

He wanted to ask, wanted some sort of weird acknowledgment that Adam wasn’t the only one with a fucked up family, but he didn’t know how to do it. Adam was used to deflecting the concerned stares he’d gotten from Gansey, the probing questions and the mess that was not defending the actions of the person who hurt you but having to put up with them because there was nothing else to do. Sam didn’t seem concerned over his scars though, he had three vertical ones going over his left elbow that had been sown together with uneven stitches.

 

Trying to figure Sam out was slowly giving Adam a headache. There was only so much non verbal clues would give so he had to take action in some way or another. It was only a matter of finding a good time, probably sometime after he had to turn in an five page essay. In the meantime he could complain with Sam about test results on the way to the library. 

  
  
  


Adam didn’t have to wait that long to get information. Sam had left one of his notebooks open on his desk when Adam returned back from class, and he hadn’t meant to look at it, he had no interest in looking at notes from Sam’s law lessons, only the book hadn’t contained that.

 

Instead of a mind map or anything like that, the book was filled with scribbles in latin and drawings of what Adam was pretty sure was pentagrams. He might not be as good as Ronan when it came to latin but he could understand when a test was speaking about exorcising demons.

 

Jaw clenched, Adam flipped a page in the book and it was the same thing, different ways to exercise demons with the word  _ christo  _ underlined in multiple places and catholic prayers or chants written down as well. 

 

“What the fuck?” he said out loud, just as the door to the room opened. 

 

“Yeah I could say the same thing.” Sam enters the room, voice made out of steel. “Why are you looking through my stuff Adam?”        

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is @[Newspapernom](https://newspapernom.tumblr.com) come by and say hi <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! the next chapter is going to be from Adam's perspective and yeah!!! 
> 
> My Tumblr @[Newspapernom](https://newspapernom.tumblr.com) come by and say hi!


End file.
